1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a soldering alloy which prevents an iron tip of a soldering iron from being deteriorated.
2. Background Art
A lead-free solder containing a main component of Sn and having enhanced wettability has heretofore been proposed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-18589 which is a lead-free soldering alloy obtained by adding 0.005 to 0.2% by weight of Ga to the Sn main component, or a lead-free soldering alloy obtained by adding 0.005 to 0.2% by weight of Ga to the Sn main component. Furthermore, to enhance mechanical properties of the lead-free solder, Cu, Sb, Ni, Co, Fe, Mn, Cr, Mo and the like are added. To lower a melting point, Bi, In, Zn and the like are added. Alternatively, to prevent oxidation, P, Ge and the like can be added.